


hold on to the ones who really care

by stefonzolesky



Category: Animal House (Movies)
Genre: M/M, To Be Continued, possible mandy/babs later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: (in the end, they'll be the only ones there)
Relationships: Greg Marmalard/Chip Diller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	hold on to the ones who really care

Greg sits at the foot of his roommates bed, and he’s sure he’s gained muscle from how much he’s been fidgeting with his hands. 

Mandy’s sock-covered feet dangle over the edge of the bed, right next to his head. She crosses her ankles and points her toes. 

“You’ve been awful quiet today,” She finally says. 

Greg stares forward absently. He stops fidgeting.

“Have I?” He asks. “I’d hardly noticed.”

“I like to think that you speak more to me than you do anyone else,” Mandy informs him. “You’re acting like Doug is watching a film in here.”

Greg almost laughs at that. Doug has been known to threaten anyone who speaks through his favorite three hour period pieces. He hangs his head. 

“I don’t know, darling,” He says. “I think I’m just adjusting.” 

He knows full well that he’s had plenty of time to adjust, and he still has all the time in the world. No, this is something different. It must be. Only it hurts to think about, so he chooses not to. 

Mandy has always seen right through him, so of course she does now. She slides gracefully off the bed and sits cross-legged next to him.

“You don’t think Chip has become Douglas Neidermeyer the Second at all, do you?” Greg wonders aloud. 

Mandy scrunches up her nose. 

“Maybe just a little,” She admits. “Of course, nobody in the world could live up to Douglas Neidermeyer the First. Why? Are you worried?” 

“Just slightly,” Greg says. He presses his lips into a tight, thin line. “I’m sure he’s doing okay. I don’t see why he would be anything but okay.”

Mandy wraps an arm around Greg’s shoulder and pulls him close. 

“If you want to go to the house and talk to him tonight, I’ll go with you. But only if you’re feeling up for it.” 

She gives him a smile, not unlike the one she normally manages while trying to reassure him.

Greg finds himself all but pouting. He sighs, and his shoulders slump. He falls against Mandy’s side.

“Okay,” He finally says. “Okay.”


End file.
